Jodida Kagome
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Desde que había comenzado el verano él no había podido evitar tener sueños húmedos con ella, más que ella usaba sus extrañas ropas no lo dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el llevar a la joven a un lugar apartado para hacerla suya. Fic participante del reto de apertura ¿como te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? Del foro Hazme el amor


_**Disclimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Este fic es participante a el reto de apertura ¿Cómo te gustarían que te hagan el amor? Del foro "Hazme el amor"**_

Jodido calor. Jodido instinto. Jodida Kagome

¿Por qué rayos le pasaban justo estas cosas a él? ¿Por qué al verla caminar con ese vestido tan corto algo en el despertaba?

Desde que había comenzado el verano él no había podido evitar tener sueños húmedos con la sacerdotisa, pues el calor que volvería loco a cualquiera, más que ella usaba sus extrañas ropas sueltas y/o ajustadas no lo dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el llevar a la joven a un lugar apartado para hacerla suya.

Cada vez que ella se acercaba no podía evitar el dar una mirada, lo más discreta posible a los senos de la muchacha o incluso ver el movimiento de sus caderas cuando caminaba, había momentos en los que incluso pensaba que ella estaba torturándolo cuando empezaba a sudar y se quedaba con la menor cantidad de prendas posibles

Suspirando cerro los ojos relajándose todo lo que pudiera

.

.

.

Hoy por suerte había encontrado unas aguas termales en las cuales podía relajarse un poco y tratar de olvidar el deseo de tocar más allá de los muslos de la joven que tantas veces sostuvo al llevarla en su espalda. Sacudiendo su cabeza al intentar alejar esos pensamientos volvió a suspirar y hundir la mitad de su cabeza en el agua, no tenía que preocuparse por tardar pues era más de medianoche y había ido solo para poder estar tranquilo, sabía que si llegaba a decirle a Miroku algo de lo que le pasaba no dejaría de molestarlo y de decirle sobre "las bellezas del cuerpo de una mujer" y eso no le ayudaría mucho que digamos.

De repente escucho como si alguien se metiese en el agua. Poniéndose alerta dirigió su mirada hacia las oriyas del lago y no vio a nadie, así que probablemente la persona se habría metido en la otra punta, sin duda alguna se sumergió ligeramente para que nadie lo viese y nado hacia la otra parte del lago, se ocultó entre algunas rocas y ahí vio a quien había interrumpido su intento de relajación. Kagome.

Mierda.

Ella se encontraba de costado entrando en el agua dejando ver desde la mitad de las costillas hacia arriba… incluidos los pechos, los cuales no eran ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, como del tamaño de las manos de él, junto con el cabello azabache suelto tentándolo a hundir sus manos en él y también estaba ese sonrojo de relajación y esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que en conjunto, no provocaban más que despertar "amiguito" del pobre hanyou.

Y en un momento ella lo ve.

Doble mierda.

Él pensaba que la chica gritaría, lo sentaría o algo pero pasaban los segundos y nada. De hecho solo se habían quedado viendo a los ojos con un sonrojo algo atrayente.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver una sombra nueva en los ojos de Kagome, pero no era de tristeza o algo así, era más bien ¿Deseo? ¿Acaso ella lo deseaba también?

Arriesgándose a ser rechazado, el peli-plata se acerca con algo de lentitud a la azabache pues no quería asustarla. Cuando finalmente llega frente a ella, no sabe qué hacer o si debe decir algo, así que hace lo único que pasa por su mente. Toma a la joven de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y uniendo sus labios de una manera algo atrayente pero inexperta sin ser correspondido en un principio, pero acabó de los segundos ella enrosca sus brazos en el cuello de Inuyasha dándole energía y algo de fogosidad.

Honestamente él no sabía con claridad lo que hacía, pero el instinto que estuvo últimamente recorriéndolo lo estaba dominándolo por completo y esta vez no lo detendría, a menos de que ella quisiera.

Con algo de inseguridad empieza a mover sus manos por la suave espalda de ella y con su lengua, pide permiso para entrar a la boca de ella, y como si adivinara sus pensamientos ella hace lo mismo entre lazando sus lenguas. Cuando sus pulmones piden a gritos aire se separan, sin embargo el joven hanyou no pensaba detenerse ahí. Bajando con algo de lentitud sus labios a el cuello de la muchacha. Empieza a esparcir besos y algo de lamidas por esa zona, recibiendo suspiros y algún que otro gemido como recompensa.

Luego de casi un minuto, el detiene sus besos, pero no sus manos, y le susurra en su oído —Si quieres que me detenga, dilo ahora, porque no creo que pueda hacerlo luego- para luego morder su oreja

Ella solo soltó un gemido y empezó a acariciar parte de la espalda de Inuyasha, como si dijera que continuara sin importar que. Tomando estas acciones como una aprobación, Inuyasha cargo a Kagome y la llevo hasta las piedras donde hace algunos cuantos minutos él había estado oculto, para hacer que se recueste justo allí y seguir entretenido con su cuello, y con las manos algo temblorosas empezó a explorar lo largo de sus piernas.

Levanto la cabeza levemente y no puedo evitar el mirar los pechos de ella, así que con una mano tomo uno de ellos y empezar a moverlo levemente en círculos, al ver como ella disfrutaba esa acción siguió un poco más hasta que no pudo aguantar las ganas y se llevó uno a la boca, saboreándolo. Kagome soltó varios gemidos algo más fuertes que los anteriores haciendo que él tan solo se impacientara más, pues le agradaba ese sonido pero también hacia que su miembro se ponga aun más erecto (si eso era posible).

Sin poder resistir un solo momento más separo su boca del pezón izquierdo de Kagome y se apoyó sobre ella viéndola directamente a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso de entrar, al ver nuevamente esa sombra en sus ojos separo un poco las piernas de la chica, rozo la punta de su miembro con el centro de ella haciendo que ambos suelten un leve gemido, y finalmente empezó a penetrarla levemente hasta que llego a sentir aquella barrera que indicaba que era virgen. Reteniendo el aliento, termino de adentrarse en ella de golpe soltando un gemido ronco y ella un pequeño grito acompañado de un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

Limpiando aquellas lágrimas y apoyando su frente junto a la suya dejo que recuperara el aliento, mientras que él se reprendía mentalmente, a ella le había dolido y el cómo todo un monstro lo había disfrutado.

Sin poder resistirlo ni un segundo más, empezó a moverse haciendo un vaivén lento tratando de no lastimarla, pero sus instintos fueron más fuertes que él, pues luego de poco más de un minuto fue acelerando el ritmo a uno más placentero sabiendo que a ella también le gustaba pues sus gemidos y las uñas empezando a marcar su espalda lo demostraban.

Tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos, acelero un poco más soltando gemidos y algún que otro jadeo que ya no reconocía, mientras que ella solo gemía y decía su nombre entre cortado animándolo a seguir así. Abrió los ojos levemente y grabo una imagen que conservaría para siempre; Kagome con leves gotas de sudor, los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta soltando signos de placer que él provocaba.

—M-Más duro I-Inu-ya ah Inuyaha- dijo Kagome muy cerca de las orejas de Inuyasha haciendo que este solo se impaciente más y obedezca como todo perro guardián

Acelerando el ritmo a uno casi salvaje ambos empezaron a casi gritar. Kagome tenía su mano derecha rasgando su espalda, él tuvo que apoyar la su izquierda como soporte en una piedra mientras la rasgaba, mientras que las otras manos seguían entrelazadas presionándose la una a la otra.

En un momento él acelero un poco más como si estuviera a punto de pasar algo

.

.

.

—¡INUYASHA, SIENTATE!- se escuchó como la muchacha del futuro gritaba haciendo que se cayera de la rama en la que estaba tranquilamente dormido

En cuanto pudo levantarse con total libertad la vio de pies a cabeza, otra vez tenía esa ropa ajustada puesta, pero ignorando eso frunció el ceño totalmente enojado y simplemente exploto

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa tonta?! ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!-

—Es que hace media hora que te estoy llamando y no haces caso ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-

Y tras discutir otro rato más, ella se marchó rumbo a donde estaban el resto de sus amigos, nuevamente moviendo la cadera de una manera condenadamente sensual.

Lo dijo una vez y no se cansaría de decirlo

Jodido calor. Jodido instinto. Jodida Kagome.

_**Fin?**_

_**Holiis! Bueno, este tipo de fic jamás lo he escrito así que estuve dando muchas vueltas sobre "Esto no va" "Falta algo" y honestamente no sé cómo me ha quedado  
¿Ustedes que opinan?  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Sayonara!**_

_**PD: Si no dejas un review Inuyasha y Kagome morirán vírgenes (?)**_


End file.
